frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ElsaPower/Przedstawienie postaci :)
Witam! Jako że niechybnie zbliżam się do ogarnięcia wszystkiego w opowiadaniu, pragnę przedstawić głównych i drugoplanowych bohaterów mojego fan fiku :) Od razu uprzedzam, że to nie są jedyne postacie w opowiadaniu, pojawią się inni, których pewnie będę wymyślać w międzyczasie. Nie będą jednak oni stałymi gośćmi, lecz postaciami drugoplanowymi lub epizodycznymi :) Więc zaczynajmy! Tytuł Opowiadanie najprawdopodobniej będzie nosiło tytuł "Frozen Heart" (tak jak moje stare, nieskończone). Na początku miało brzmieć "Lodowe serce", ale jako że wolę nazwy angielskie, a "Ice Heart" nie przypadło mi do gustu, pozostaje "Frozen Heart". Czas i miejsce akcji Jak już wcześniej pisałam będzie to początek XX wieku. Fabuła będzie obejmowała rok 1907- 1908 (najprawdopodobniej) oraz lata 1914-1918. Opowiadanie będzie przerywane retrospekcjami. Najogólniej mówiąc miejscem akcji jest Europa, czyli: Arendelle= Rosja Nasturia= Austria (Austro- Węgry) Arta= Polska (pod zaborami) Hungría= Węgry (Hungría to po galicyjsku Węgry ^_^) Epeché= Francja Anera= Niemcy Bohaterowie Ludwik Rudot- król Arendelle. Mąż Aleksandry, ojciec Elsy i Anny. Ma 48 lat. Na tron wstąpił w wieku 25 lat. Bardzo kocha swoją żonę i córki, przedkładając ich dobro nad dobro królestwa. Wychodzi z założenia, że władza królewska pochodzi od Boga i tylko Bóg może ją odebrać. Aleksandra Rudot- królowa Arendelle. Żona Ludwika, matka Elsy i Anny. Ma 46 lat. Została królową w bardzo młodym wieku, mając 23 lata. Pochodzi z królestwa Epeché. Wyszła za męża z miłości i stara się go wspierać we wszystkich podejmowanych decyzjach. Elsa Rudot- Wielka Księżna, następczyni tronu Arendelle. Ma 18 lat. Od dziecka przygotowywana do przejęcia korony. Jest skrytą i tajemniczą, lecz pewną siebie kobietą. Bardzo inteligentna, spostrzegawcza i odważna. Marzy o stworzeniu w Arendelle miejsca spokojnego i szczęśliwego dla swoich poddanych. Zmuszana do małżeństwa bez miłości przez swoich rodziców. Anna Rudot- Wieka Księżna Arendelle. Młodsza córka Ludwika i Aleksandry. Ma 16 lat. Oczko w głowie rodziców. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry zaznała dużo swobody w swoim życiu. Cieszy się sympatią innych ludzi. Łatwo nawiązuje nowe znajomości. Ma wielu przyjaciół. Jest otwartą i wesołą osobą. Marzy o założeniu szczęśliwej rodziny. Władza jest jej obojętna. Franciszek Harem- Były cesarz Nasturii. Mąż Reginy, ojciec Maksymiliana i Hansa. Ma 68 lat. Abdykował na rzecz swojego starszego syna. Regina Harem- Arcyksiężna Nasturii. Żona Franciszka, matka Maksymiliana i Hansa. Ma 42 lata. Wyszła za mąż bardzo młodo i bez miłości. Kocha swoich synów, lecz nie okazuje im swoich uczuć, sądząc, że tak jest dla nich lepiej. Jest zaborcza, apodyktyczna i przebiegła. Zdolna posunąć się do ostateczności, by osiągnąć swój cel. Maksymilian Harem- Cesarz Nasturii. Ma 23 lata. Szarmancki, dobrze wychowany i inteligentny. Podatny na wpływy. Można zauważyć w nim wszystkie cechy, które władca powinien posiadać. Ukończył szkołę wojskową, która miała za cel, przygotować go do roli sprawiedliwego władcy. Człowiek twardo stąpający po ziemi i bez reszty oddany obowiązkom. Hans Harem- Arcyksiążę Nasturii. Ma 21 lat. Wychowywany w cieniu swojego brata. Podobnie jak on skończył szkołę wojskową. Jest wrażliwy na cudzą krzywdę. Żyje zaślepiony swoimi ideałami. Nie popiera metod rządzenia, którymi posługuje się Maksymilian. Marzy mu się świat rządzony sprawiedliwą ręką, bez wojen, rewolucji i morderstw. Mikołaj Reter- Zubożały szlachcic z Arty. Mąż Alicji, ojciec Belli, Aurory, Anastazji, Ariel i Aleksego. Ma 56 lat. Kocha swoją rodzinę ponad wszystko i jest gotów oddać za nią życie. Alicja Reter- Ma 50 lat. Jest oddaną żoną i matką. Jej oczkiem w głowie jest jedyny syn Aleksy. Bella Reter- Najstarsza z rodzeństwa, ma 24 lata. Inteligentna i wykształcona. Ma tendencje do pouczania swojego rodzeństwa. Bardzo pomocna i pracowita. Nie w głowie jej romanse. Uwielbia czytać książki. Aurora Reter- Ma 22 lata. Uważana za najpiękniejszą z sióstr. Uprzejma, wesoła i opiekuńcza. Uwielbia rozmawiać o małżeństwie i dzieciach. Zdecydowanie idealna kandydatka na żonę. Delikatna i łagodna, zawsze postępuje według ustalonych reguł. Jest utalentowaną malarką. Anastazja Reter- Ma 19 lat. Pełna uroku i pewności siebie. Dowcipna i pełna radości. Czasami uparta i złośliwa. Uwielbia stawiać na swoim. Nigdy nie da nikomu nad sobą zapanować, zawładnąć. Pewna swoich przekonań i zdeterminowana. Ariel Reter- Ma 16 lat. Buntownicza i żartobliwa. Uwielbia poznawać nowych ludzi. Prędko uczy się obcych języków. Interesuje się innymi kulturami. Kocha podróże i czerpie z nich przyjemność. Trudno nad nią zapanować. Jej pasą jest zbieranie pamiątek. Aleksy Reter- Najmłodszy z rodzeństwa, ma 10 lat. Hałaśliwy, pełen życia i żartobliwy. Jest chorowitym i słabym dzieckiem, przez co skupia na sobie największą uwagę. Marzy o zostaniu wielkim generałem, który wyzwoli Artę spod jarzma zaborców. Jasper Jefferson- Pochodzi z rodziny robotniczej z Arty. Ma 30 lat. Ma córkę. Brał udział w powstaniu, przez co jest ścigany. Był nauczycielem Elsy. Zagubiony i sfrustrowany. Żyjący w przekonaniu słuszności swoich działań. Jego głównym celem jest dobro jego dziecka. Archibald Gohten- Zubożały szlachcic. Ma 24 lata. Pochodzi i Arendelle. Wyśmienity mówca i lider. Nawołuje do rewolucji i obalenia rządków panującej dynastii. Nawołuje do przejęcia władzy przez proletariat, na którego stanąłby czele. Jest odważny, przebiegły, inteligentny, opanowany i konsekwentny w dążeniu do celu. Flynn Rider/ Julian Szczerbiec- Ma 22 lat. Pochodzi z Arty. Miał trudne dzieciństwo. Jego matka umarła, a ojciec porzucił go. Ma również młodszego brata. Jest złodziejem. Egoista, troszczący się tylko o swoje interesy. Jest sprytny, podstępny i zuchwały. Niezwykle pewny siebie, pełen uroku osobistego, który potrafi skutecznie wykorzystać. Zakochany w Rosalie. Rosalie- Ma 18 lat. Pochodzi z Hungríi. Jest sierotą. Jej rodzice porzucili ją, kiedy była niemowlęciem. Całe swoje życie spędziła w sierocińcu, doznając głodu i zimna. Jest inteligentna, miła i zabawna, choć naiwna. Jej największym marzeniem jest poznanie prawdziwej miłości i założenie rodziny. Pragnie miłości, której nigdy nie doznała. Graham Jones- Ma 23 lata. Pochodzi Arendelle. Wywodzi się z zamożnej arystokratycznej rodziny. Wychowywany w surowych zasadach. Służy w wojsku. Posiada stopień kapitana artylerii. Błyskotliwy, uprzejmy i szarmancki, lecz potrafi być również uszczypliwy i złośliwy. Rémi Chaténgoire- Ma 21 lat. Pochodzi z Epeché. Bliski kuzyn Rudot’ów od strony Aleksandry, która jest jego ciotką. Wysoko postawiony arystokrata, nie mieszający się w sprawy polityczne. Przyzwyczajony do wygodnego i beztroskiego życia. Jest stanowczy i błyskotliwy, przepełniony dumą. W ramach buntu postanawia ożenić się z Fleur. Fleur Chaténgoire- Ma 19 lat. Pochodzi z Epeché. Jest żoną Rémi’ego. Wywodzi się ze zubożałej rodziny szlacheckiej. Wyszła za mąż z miłości, choć jeszcze nie przywykła do swego nowego tytułu. Jest sympatyczną, drobną osóbką, lecz wydaje się oschła, odpychając od siebie nieznajomych ludzi. Dymitr Vickers- Ma 22 lata. Pochodzi z Nasturii. Wywodzi się z wysoko postawionej rodziny arystokratycznej. Jest przyjacielem Hansa. Wbrew swojej rodzinie postanowił studiować psychologię. Od tego czasu mieszka ze swoją ciotką. Jest ambitny, uparty i tajemniczy, lecz bardzo dojrzały. Sophie Vickers- Ma 46 lat. Ciotka Dymitra. Ekscentryczna, wesoła i sympatyczna kobieta przy tuszy. Kristoff Bjorgman- Ma 25 lat. Hrabia Hungríi. Indywidualista i samotnik. Czasem zrzędliwy, nieco samolubny, lecz ma złote serce. Bardzo wrażliwy, nie może znieść cierpienia innych. Pragnie wyzwolić swój kraj z niewoli. Jest jednym z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w Hungríi. Hrabia Venable- doradca króla Arendelle. Tako La Buff- Ma 49 lat. Jest wdowcem, samotnie wychowującym swoją córkę. Niezwykle bogaty. Cieszący się zaufaniem króla Arendelle. Zajmuje wysokie stanowisko w rządzie. Jest człowiekiem wesołym i pozytywnym. Charlotta La Buff- córka Tako, ma 19 lat. Wychowywała się bez matki. Jest przyjaciółką Elsy i Anny. Choć z pozoru pusta i bezmyślna, jest osobą inteligentną i wrażliwą, troszczącą się o swoich bliskich. Marzy o swoim księciu z bajki. Esmeralda- Cyganka. Ma 20 lat. Pochodzi z Hungríi. Nie ma rodziny ani przyjaciół. Zarabia tańcząc na ulicy. Jest silna, wytrwała i uparta. Przepełniona optymizmem i nadzieją. Zawsze służy pomocną dłonią i radą. Musi zmagać się z rasizmem. Miguel- Ma 21 lat. Oszust i złodziej. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Tulio. Marzy o przygodach i poznaniu świata. Pomimo swojej profesji, pieniądze nie mają dla niego wielkiego znaczenia. Jest wierny swoim przyjaciołom i oddany sprawie. Tulio- Ma 22 lata. Oszust i złodziej. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Miguel. Materialista, największą wartością w jego życiu są pieniądze. Jest gotowy na wszystko, by tylko zdobyć złoto. Meg- Ma 21 lat. Pochodzi z Arendelle. Jest oszustką. Przez źle zawartą umowę jest zmuszona do szpiegostwa dla Gohtena. Odważna, pewna siebie i zmysłowa. Pragnie być niezależna i uwolnić się od tyrani swego pracodawcy. Mężczyzn trzyma na dystans. Filip- Ma 25 lat. Pochodzi z Arty. Wywodzi się z uboższej szlachty. Skończył prawo. Dorabia jako nauczyciel u Reter’ów. Zakochany w Aurorze. Arvo Kruglov- Ma 19 lat. Pochodzi z Arendelle. Jego ojciec był oficerem, zginął podczas jednej z bitew. Porzuca naukę, by wstąpić do armii. Realista, nie ma złudzeń. jest waleczny, nieufny, inteligentny i zaradny. John- Ma 15 lat. Pochodzi z Arty. Wywodzi się z rodziny robotniczej. Początkujący złodziej. Pomocnik Flynna. Leon- młodszy brat Flynna. *** Jak na razie to tyle ;) Pozdrawiam wszystkich :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone